jtmoneysmashbrosbobfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic
'Sonic Maurice Hedgehog '(Born on June 32, 1991) is a character from the series with the same name who has been in the debate of the "Short, Chubby, Hungry Aliens". Appearances * Chubby, Short, Hungry Aliens * Eggman's new scheme * Sonic's quest for the Chilly Dog shop * Sonic Boom (But it's actually good) Controversy Sonic has been one of the controversies of the "Short, Chubby, Hungry Aliens" as jtmoneysmashbrosbob thinks Mario should beat Sonic while others think Sonic should beat Mario. jtmoneysmashbrosbob also debunked Animation Rewind's Cartoon Fight Night episode Kirby vs Sonic as jtmoneysmashbrosbob also thinks Kirby should beat Sonic. Role in Series Sonic is a main character in the Battle of the Multiverse series and it's various spin-offs. Sonic is actually one of the few characters that retain most of their character traits without them being exaggerated or removed in certain citations. Sonic is fast, cocky and brave. His speed sometimes starts the plots of episodes. It also causes the deaths of himself and others. Of course, in episodes where Sonic's the main focus, he would run towards or from something and kill other characters in the process. In Chubby, Short, Hungry Aliens, he is the main antagonoist of the series. He would antagonize Mario for various reasons or for no reason at all. He of course, retains his speed which is close to his canon speed. Sonic has one of the highest kill counts in Battle of the Multiverse. He has killed almost everymain character ever. He himself has died however. He has survived Eggman's new scheme, you broke our business, Stuck in a Construction, The villains are more evil than usual Mother's Day Battle, SpongeBob's 20 Anniversary, Can you Find the Easter Egg?, and Beach Party. His deaths ussaully invokes splattered on a surface, exploding or stabbings. Deaths * Sonic‘s quest for the Chilly Dog shop: splatters on a wall * Sonic Boom (But it’s actually good): Gets his body scraped on the ground * Don’t Toy Around: Gets hit in the eye with a frisbee. * Flippy’s Rampage (And Mr. Krabs new bank Machine): Gets his jaw sliced by a door * Popcorn: Gets burned by butter * It’s an Alaskan Bull Worm!: Gets caught in an explosion of poison * Magic Star: Gets blown up by Patrick * Stay on Way; Falls to his death * A Lumpy Way to the Hospital: Gets ran over by a ambulance * Faster Than a Speedy Bullet: Gets sliced by a railroad barrier * Chubby, Short, Hungry Aliens: Gets set on fire and blown up * Circus Hircus: Gets impaled by multiple arrows * Flippy the Bus Driver: Gets thrown literally under the bus and is shredded by one of the wheels * Sonic Gotta Go Fast: Gets shredded in a washing machine and gets turned into clothes. * Kirby and Sniffles: Get caught in the explosion of dynamite. Category:Male Characters Category:Versus Combatants Category:Controversy Category:Main Characters Category:First Characters Category:Animals Category:Chubby, Short, Hungry Aliens Free-For-All Category:Characters who Rarely Survives Category:Survived Debut Category:Protagonists